


Rest in Peace

by MoistTowelette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Sterek - Freeform, In Bed, M/M, Pillow Talk, after sex cuddle times, and Derek being a good boyfriend as always, and then more sex, chatterbox!Stiles, grumpy!Derek but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistTowelette/pseuds/MoistTowelette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sex Derek just wants to go to sleep, so of course Stiles decides to be just as talkative as ever. Don't worry, though. Derek finds a way to shut him up...at least for the time being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest in Peace

“Fuck,” Derek gasped, thrusting one last time into Stiles before he collapsed on the poor boy. 

“Der,” Stiles said, tapping his boyfriend. “Can’t…breathe…” Derek rolled off of Stiles, tugging the condom off his rapidly deflating dick before letting it drop to the side of the bed. “The trash can is over there,” Stiles said, pointing by his desk. “Was it really so much of a walk? You think just cause you’re the Alpha now you can go around littering?” 

“Shut up,” Derek said, sinking heavily onto the pillow beside Stiles. Stiles frowned, his lower lip pouting out before Derek pulled him roughly over to his side. “I’ll pick it up later. Happy?” 

“Not really,” Stiles said, his head tucked safely under Derek’s arm. They lay like that for awhile, Stiles’ mind racing as Derek nearly succumbed to sleep. Finally Stiles propped his head up on Derek’s chest, observing his boyfriend as he teetered between consciousness and slumber. 

“What?” Derek gruffed, his eyes still closed. 

“How did you know I was still awake?” Stiles asked. 

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Derek said. “Usually when people are asleep or tired their heartbeat slows down.” 

“I’m not tired,” Stiles said, tracing Derek’s nipple. He tugged lightly at the hair around his boyfriend’s areola, watching with interest as it stiffened before Derek squeezed his hand to still it. 

“Stiles, remember how we talked about how I get really sleepy after sex?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah…” Stiles said, tugging his hand out of Derek’s and looking back up into his face. 

“We just had sex,” Derek said, yawning for added effect. “Guess what follows after.” 

“But it’s still so early,” Stiles whined. “And I can’t just force myself to sleep, not when I have so much stuff on my mind.”

“Like what?” Derek asked, his voice barely containing how tired he was. 

“Like Scott,” Stiles began. “What if he can never control wolfing out? Have you ever controlled wolfing out? Not really, so what hope is there for him? And Lydia, she’s totally changed since that whole ‘close encounter of the Peter’ thing. And why does Allison keep her hair like that? And why is Jackson so obsessed with Scott? Do you think he likes him? What if he likes him! And then he and Scott got together! That would be so great, right? We could go out together and then there’d be two gay werewolves in your pack and you could start like ‘Werewolf Pride’ or something, and all those older hairy guys would totally be into it and then maybe you’d go on TV and I could meet Oprah and everyone would know being a werewolf isn’t so bad and then it’d become a huge thing and then vampires could come out, too, and then witches and then it would be just like True Blood but without the fairies because that’s too gay and then you could finally get those eyebrows under control with all the money you’d be raking in because as sexy as you are all hairy and wolf-like you don’t need a unibrow to top it all off – .” 

“Whoa,” Derek said, prying his eyes open to get a good look at his breathless boyfriend. “Stiles, how much Adderall did you take today?” 

“I don’t know…some?” he said innocently. “Okay, a lot,” he admitted, blinking rapidly. 

“Go to sleep,” Derek said, a little more forcefully. “And no more questions.” 

“Why do you wear so much black?” Stiles asked, completely ignoring Derek’s command. “Is it a werewolf thing? Or is it camouflage? Are you supposed to be incognito all the  
time or something?” 

“Stiles…” Derek said warningly, his patience wearing thin.

“And you even have a black Camaro!” Stiles scoffed. “Isn’t that a little overkill?” 

“Stiles,” Derek began again, his voice growing hoarser as he tried to control his temper. He was growing hot and irritated, and Stiles just wasn’t letting up. 

“What?” Stiles asked, looking up into Derek’s face. His bright eyes were shining innocently, and Derek couldn’t find it in himself to stay mad at the boy. His temper immediately dissipated as he drank in Stiles’ milky skin, his buzzed head which showed off his cute ears, and that damn nose with those fucking flaring nostrils that Derek loved so much. 

“Get up here,” Derek demanded. Stiles crawled up to meet Derek face-to-face, and Derek caught the boy unawares as he held him tightly by the back of the head and forced their lips together. Stiles responded in his usual overenthusiastic way by opening his mouth and forcing his tongue into Derek’s, massaging Derek’s tongue and licking the back of his teeth. Derek bit Stiles’ bottom lip softly as he pulled away. He smirked as he grasped Stiles’ erection, which was poking his stomach. “What’s this?” 

“That would be my penis,” Stiles said, looking proudly down on his stiff member. “See boys have penises and girls have vaginas; that’s what makes us different. Wait…penises or penii? What’s the plural for penis?” 

“No,” Derek said, squeezing Stiles’ cock again. “I mean why is it still hard? We just had sex.” 

“You just had sex,” Stiles said pointedly. “Mr. Greedy-wolf.” 

“So that’s why you’re not tired,” Derek said, smirking evilly. “If you’d just tell me you didn’t cum yet...” Derek began pumping Stiles’ cock, feeling it grow harder in his hand as  
he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s back and slid it lower and lower until he came into contact with his ass. 

“It’s no big deal,” Stiles said, shrugging it off. He began to shiver under Derek’s manipulations, Derek remaining stoically silent as he watched his boyfriend unravel above him. Stiles began thrusting into Derek’s fist, his normally racing mind going blank as the pleasure of Derek’s touch consumed him. 

“Stiles, what did I tell you before?” Derek said, his voice gruff as he tried to sound intimidating despite not feeling that way at all. 

“Um…could you be a b – bit more specific?” Stiles asked as he writhed on top of Derek. “Yeah, right there,” he said softly, keeling forward and resting his forehead on Derek’s. 

“About us and sex,” Derek reminded him. “We both cum, you got that? Every time we both…fucking…cum…” Stiles grunted, whether in remembrance or contentment Derek didn’t know, and honestly, he didn’t care. Stiles’ sweet breath was hitting his face, and Derek could smell the strawberries Stiles ate before they went to bed, and the gum he was chewing in class that day, and finally he could smell his own cock on Stiles’ breath, and knowing that the scent of his dick remained in Stiles mouth turned him on even more. 

Stiles nuzzled Derek, knowing he was quickly going to burst. He kept thrusting, his hips undulating back and forth as he began to mumble incoherently. This was when Derek liked him the best; not just because it was the only time he stopped talking, but because the expressions shifting across Stiles’ face made him a combination of adorable and sexy that Derek had never seen before. It made him intensely possessive of the boy, and it both aroused him and boosted his ego knowing that he was the only one that could get Stiles to look and feel this way. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Stiles blurted, squeezing Derek’s shoulders for stability. “Oh fuck, Derek…Derek, I’m gonna cum,” he said breathily. 

Derek didn’t respond. He kept his wide-eyed stare locked on Stiles’ face, enjoying the blubbering and helplessness of his boyfriend as he neared climax. 

“Shit!” Stiles cried. “Holy shit!” He dug his forehead into Derek’s as he came, the cum shooting out between their bodies. Derek didn’t let up on Stiles’ dick; he kept stroking until he was sure Stiles was finished. Stiles lay panting against Derek, nuzzling the side of Derek’s face as Derek slapped his ass. He gently rolled Stiles limp body off of him, the cum cooling on his chest as he rubbed it around lazily. Stiles fluttered his eyes open as Derek brought his cum covered fingers to his lips. He locked eyes with Stiles as he licked a finger clean, savoring the taste of Stiles’ cum. 

“That’s disgusting,” Stiles said, his pale chest still heaving under the moonlight. “You’re never going to kiss me ever again.” Derek arched his eyebrow as he slinked over to his boyfriend. He crept closer and closer, Stiles trying to move but his muscles still slack from his orgasm. “No…no, Derek…I’m serious.” 

Derek allowed himself a smile as he kissed Stiles. Stiles tried to push him away but it was half-hearted. Finally he just let his boyfriend kiss him, the taste of himself on the tip of his tongue. 

“I hate you,” Stiles said as he came up for breath. “Maybe I should take you to Petco for some obedience classes.” 

“If you treat me like a dog I’ll start acting like one,” Derek said as he looked down onto Stiles’ face.

“Like what, you’ll eat kibble and need a collar and a leash when you go outside?” Stiles scoffed. 

“Or maybe I’ll pee on you when you don’t give me what I want,” Derek smirked. He rolled out of bed and headed for Stiles’ bathroom, closing the door as he turned the  
shower on to let the water heat up. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Stiles asked, getting to his feet and standing outside the bathroom, knocking lightly on the door. “Derek? You wouldn’t really pee on me, would you? Derek? I’ll get a newspaper and hit you on the snout if you do!” Derek then opened the door and pulled Stiles inside, shutting up his talkative boyfriend with another kiss before shoving him inside the shower where they could wash off together.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this was the first Teen Wolf fic I ever wrote! It was written all the way back in July, when I was watching Season 1 on Netflix to catch up with Season 2, which was airing. And then I fell in love with Sterek. And then my life died. The end.


End file.
